Coat of Arms
''Royal Coat of Arms and Insignias'' Here are listed the Royal Coat of Arms and Insignias for the royal houses: ''Ealdor'' Houses= Old Storm.jpg|House Storm Coat of Arms - Past (???? - 1198) New Storm.jpg|House Storm Coat of Arms (1198 - Present) Theirin.jpg|Arms of House Theirin (???? - Present) - adopted by [[Seifa Theirin|Seifa Theirin Storm]] after she became Queen of Ferelden Calvierri.jpg|Arms of House Calvierri (???? - Present) Norin Sigil.png|Arms of House Cade -Ealdor |-| Personal= Rose New.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Rose Storm]] Tora New.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Torani Storm]] Gwaine-0.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Gwaine Calvierri]] Seifasigil.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Seifa Theirin]] Eira.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Eira Calvierri|Eira Storm]] Flynnarms.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Flynn Calvierri|Flynn Storm]] Maric.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Maric Storm]] Lorcanarms.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Lorcan Storm]] Rosalie.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Rosalie Storm]] Percival.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Percival Storm]], gifted to him by Queen Torani upon his ascension to Senior Knight of the Queensguard. Tala_Blaez.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Tala Blaez Storm]] Lois.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Lois Storm]] Kahlan.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Kahlan Storm]] Elwyn.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Elwyn Storm]] Eomersigil.jpg|Personal Arms of [[Eomer Rahl]] |-| Marriage/ Union= Tora Gwaine-0.jpg|Royal Arms created to celebrate the marriage of [[Torani Storm]] and [[Gwaine Calvierri]] Seifa_Percival.jpg|Royal Arms created to celebrate the marriage of [[Seifa Theirin]] and [[Percival Storm]] Lois_Jorren.jpg|Royal Arms created to celebrate the marriage of [[Lois Storm]] and [[Jorren Colevile]] Maric_Medea_Marriage.jpg|Royal Arms created to celebrate the marriage of [[Maric Storm]] and [[Medea of Colchis]] ''Greece'' New_Myrmidon_Sigil.jpg|Arms of House Myrmidon (1191-Present) - [[The Kingdom of Myrmidon]] New_Stormborn_Sigil.jpg|Arms of House Stormborn during times of war, remains the personal insignia of [[Shaina Storm]]. Will one day be the Official Coat of Arms for [[The Kingdom of Elis|Arrakis]] (1231-Present) Orion's_Insignia.jpg|The Coat of Arms and Official Insignia of [[Orion, Son of Thayn]], as presented to him on his 18th birthday (1257 onwards) Aquila_Insignia.jpg|The Coat of Arms and Official Insignia of [[Aquila Stardance]], as presented to her on her 18th birthday (1278 onwards) Leto's_Insignia.jpg|The Coat of Arms and Official Insignia of [[Leto Atreides]], as presented to him on his 18th birthday Aemon's_Insignia.jpg|The Coat of Arms and Official Insignia of [[Aemon Atreides]], as presented to him on his 18th birthday House_Arcadus.jpg|Arms of House Arcadus of Greater Arcadia (1217-1234) New_Spyros_Sigil.jpg|Arms of the old Royal House of [[The Kingdom of Elis]], remains the Sigil of House Spyros House_Stratis.jpg|Arms of House Stratis, the once reigning Royal House of [[The Kingdom of Elis|Old Elis]] (????-1191) ''Midas'' The_Dragon_&_The_Phoenix_Sigil.jpg|Royal Arms created to celebrate the wedding of [[Dante, son of Panos|Dante of Midas]] & [[Shaina Storm]]. The arms are used for their children until their 18th year. (1234-Present) New_Midas_Sigil_2.jpg|The Official Royal Coat of Arms for [[The Isle of Midas|The Kingdom of Midas]], is also used as [[Dante, son of Panos|Dante's]] personal insignia (1231-Present) Azrael's_Insignia.jpg|The Coat of Arms and Official Insignia of [[Azrael of Midas]], as presented to him on his 18th birthday (1252 onwards) Rhaegar_Insignia2.jpg|The Coat of Arms and Official Insignia of [[Rhaegar of Midas]], as presented to him on his 18th birthday (1252 onwards) Auréle_Insignia.jpg|The Coat of Arms and Official Insignia of [[Auréle of Midas]], as presented to her on her 18th birthday (1254 onwards) Nerynia_Insignia.jpg|The Coat of Arms and Official Insignia of [[Nerynia of Midas]], as presented to her on her 18th birthday (1257 onwards) Halion_Insignia.jpg|The Coat of Arms and Official Insignia of [[Halion of Midas]], as presented to him on his 18th birthday (1259 onwards) Rhaegar_&_Lorelei_Insignia.jpg|Royal Arms created to celebrate the wedding of [[Rhaegar of Midas]] & [[Lorelei]]. The arms are used for their children until their 18th year. Aegon_Insignia.jpg|The Coat of Arms and Official Insignia of [[Aegon of Midas]], as presented to him on his 18th birthday Rhaenerys's_Insignia.jpg|The Coat of Arms and Official Insignia of [[Rhaenerys of Midas]], as presented to her on her 18th birthday. New_Old_Midas_Sigil.jpg|Arms of Midas under the rule of [[Callandra of Midas|Queen Callandra]] (????-1212 est) ''Coat of Arms and Insignias'' Listed here are the Coats of Arms and Insignias for non-royal houses: ''Ealdor'' Houses= Sylvan_Sigil.png|Sigil of House Ferarchi (???? - Present) Stardance_Sigil.jpg|Arms of House Stardance of High Garden (????-Present) Thalion.jpg|Arms of House Colevile - gifted to Lord [[Thalion Colevile]] after he became a loyal champion of the Storm Royal Family. Is both his personal and the Colevile family coat of arms. Mord Sith.jpg|Coat of Arms of the Mord Sith Sisterhood - used by [[Siri Denna|Siri]] and [[Cara Denna]] Colchis.jpg|Arms of House Colchis - allies of Ealdor (???? - Present) |-| Personal= Theron.jpg|Personal Coat of Arms of [[Theron the Hunter|Theron Colevile]] Roran.jpg|Personal Coat of Arms of Roran Colevile Jorrenarms.jpg|Personal Coat of Arms of [[Jorren Colevile]] Jaina.jpg|Personal Coat of Arms of [[Jaina Colevile]] Wintersigil.jpg|Personal Coat of Arms of [[Winter Denna]], daughter of Siri Medeasigil.jpg|Personal Coat of Arms of [[Medea of Colchis]] |-| Marriage/Union= ''Greece'' Atreides_Insignia.jpg|Arms of House Atreides House_of_None.jpg|Arms of a group of mercenaries, calling themselves House of None House_Darksomer.jpg|Arms of House Darksomer, Attica House_Weldus.jpg|Arms of House Weldus, Boeotia House_Dune.jpg|Arms of House Dune, Thessaly House_Redmoon.jpg|Arms of House Redmoon, Phocis & Locris House_Suraxis.jpg|Arms of House Suraxis, Aetolia & Acarnania House_Aspire.jpg|Arms of House Aspire, Epirus House_Copperborn.jpg|Arms of House Copperborn, Achaea House_Freegrave.jpg|Arms of House Freegrave, Euboea House_Jaharis.jpg|Arms of House Jaharis, Messenia House_Kenser.jpg|Arms of House Kenser, Macedonia House_Tarkisen.jpg|Arms of House Tarkisen, Argolis House_Viridien.jpg|Arms of House Viridien, Laconia ''Midas''=